


His Name Is Alonso

by blipblopblork



Category: Cabin Pressure, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Doctor Who Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblopblork/pseuds/blipblopblork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of introducing Alonso to Captain Jack Harkness, the Doctor had set up him up with a different captain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name Is Alonso

Martin sat at the bar, sighing and wondering why he had allowed himself to let Douglas drag him out this time. Granted, they weren't flying out until Tuesday, so there was no reason for him to avoid a hangover (besides the obvious, that hangovers _suck_ ), and Douglas had offered to play wingman for him, but Martin wasn't getting his hopes up. They actually had a bet on - if Martin didn't walk away with at least the phone number of someone who interested him, Douglas got first crack at the cheese tray for the next month. Martin considered this bet a sure thing, in fact doubly so, because in addition to the fact that Martin was positively rubbish at meeting people, Douglas seemed to be operating under the misguided impression that Martin was interested in _women_ , and watching Douglas attempt to chat up stewardesses on his behalf had been at least mildly entertaining until Douglas hit it off with one himself and seemed to forget about Martin in his haste to buy her a drink.

Thus, while resigned to his lack of a love life, he was a bit chuffed that he was actually going to win something for once. Unfortunately, he was also a bit bored and feeling awkward sitting alone at the bar, and was starting to wish he had declined Douglas's invitation in favor of a nice evening in front of the telly with a different sort of pint - the kind that had names like Chunky Monkey and Cherry Garcia.

It was at that moment that Martin bore witness to the closest thing to divine intervention that he would ever experience. The barkeep slid a small bit of paper down the bar towards him, and gestured towards a man by the door in a pinstripe suit and a long trench coat. Martin did a double take - there was no way… but it couldn't be… Martin had never expected to see that face again. But before he could call out to him, he was gone.

Martin looked down at the note. " _His name is Alonso_ " was scrawled across it, with a large arrow pointing to the right. Martin turned, and for the first time took in the man seated to his side. He was youngish, with brown hair and a bit of stubble, and was dressed in a uniform that Martin didn't recognize. Clearly a sailor, judging from the anchor emblazoned in the center of his hat, and clearly an officer, based on the fact that he had a hat at all. And he was rather cute. Martin felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"So, err, Alonso is it?"

The man turned, eying him warily.

"How did you know my name?"

Martin nudged the note towards the stranger. "I think the Doctor is trying to set us up. I mean, not _set us up_ set us up, not that I'd be opposed…" He backtracked, "not that I'm saying I want to be set up with you, not that I _wouldn't_ … Oh god, I've cocked this all up and I haven't even introduced myself yet." Martin sighed and laid his palm to his face.

To his surprise, when he'd gathered the courage to look at Alonso again, the man was still sitting there, and had managed to crack a smile.

"What say we start over, yeah? Hi, I'm Midshipman Alonso Frame. Pleased to meet you. And you are?"

"Martin Crieff. Err, Captain Martin Crieff," he gestured at the hat.

"Well, Martin. It looks like we have a mutual friend who thinks we should get to know each other."

At this, Martin grinned. "Well, Doctor's orders!"

This set both men off into a fit of laughter, which allowed Martin to steel up his courage and ask if perhaps, Alonso might allow him to buy him a drink.

A few hours later, Martin stared in awe at the phone number in his hand and thought to himself that for this, it might just be worth a month without any camembert.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming Douglas and Helena are over by this point - I've yet to listen to seasons 3 and 4, so I don't actually know how that goes down - no spoilers please! Also, how Martin knows the Doctor is left as an exercise to the reader. ;-)
> 
> And, while I know it isn't much, I do believe I've just invented a new pairing. I would love to see more of these two. Come and join me on the good ship Alons-ieff!


End file.
